Unwilling Experiment, Life After Science
by rosereddellalala
Summary: Frankie Stein looks like she's finally accepting Jackson and Holt they way they are... Or is she? With a scientific intervention, will their lives ever br the same? Rated M for later DeuceXJackson, don't know how far that's going to go yet. You have been warned. Don't like it, don't read it. Please read and review, suggestions welcome, don't be too nasty - it's my first fic.
1. Chapter 1

Unwilling Experiment, and Life After

Chapter One

Jackson Jekyll let Frankie Stein lead him down the darkened hallway. It was the first time he'd come to her house after the awkward "I-like-your-dual-personality-better-than-you" talk that had occurred shortly after the existence of Holt Hyde came to light. But this afternoon after school, she'd excitedly asked him over to see her newest invention. Never one to miss some mad science, he'd happily agreed to come over.

He was beginning to wonder if he should've been so willing to be alone with her in her lab with her parents at work. Frankie was a closet nerd, believing that liking anything other than clothes, fashion and gossip would make her friends see her in a different, uncomplimentary light. So seeing her happily trying to explain her newest theory on why her bolts sparked was always relaxing. Except for now. The closer they got to her lab, and the more the light dimmed until it was nothing but emergency back-up red lights, and the steady downhill slope of the last corridor was making Jackson feel very uneasy with the decision to follow her.

"I had to reroute all the power from this part of the house down to my lab, sorry about the red. BUT IT'LL BE WORTH IT! Just you wait until you can see what this baby can do!" Her bolts fizzled, eerily illuminating her face in the dim. It made her teeth flash very, very white, and her grin appear longer, lips black in the afterimage. Jackson gulped, noticing the cold sweat he'd broken into.

"And what exactly does "this baby" do?" Jackson asked quietly. Frankie gripped his (-wrist? When had she moved up there from his hand?) more fiercely, and giggled. But her giggle wasn't really a giggle. It was more sinister, and echoed creepily in the winding tunnel they'd entered.

"Now that would be no surprise at all. You'll see." She chuckled, "I've been working on it with Daddy lately, it'll shock your socks off. I know your birthday's coming up, and I want my present to be really electrifying. I _was _going to wait until the actual dau, but Holt said it would be more cool this way."

Jackson paused, and nearly tripped as she yanked on his arm. When had she spoken to Holt? He didn't remember any black outs lately. And when had her grip become so vice-like around his forearm?

After what felt like hours, but surely can't have been that long, the found the thick oaken door that had FRANKIE written on it in mint-green glitter glue. The only white light Jackson had seen since entering the tunnels illuminated it.

"In here, Jackson." Frankie gestured with her free hand, her other loosening it's grip on Jackson's bicep a little. She opened the door and ushered him through. Jackson realized he was way too far in now to turn tail and leg it like he wanted, so glanced nervously around the lab.

"What is it Frankie?" he was proud that he didn't stutter.

"I'll tell you when you see it. I promise you'll love it"

He grimaced oddly at her, trying to smile, which she took as consent to continue deeper in amongst the towers of chrome pipes, mountains of discarded notes, and snaking vines of plastic tubing.

Frankie led Jackson to a galvanized metal platform and whirled to face him. She clapped, and the lights changed from normal to an eerie green that lit her fine-featured face beautifully. Jackson was now fully and totally uncomfortable with the scenario, and had begun rummaging for his phone, planning to fake a worried mum-text telling him to come home. Frankie smiled so wide it strained her stitches.

"I took your phone when I hugged you at the bus stop. Took you a lot longer than I thought to start looking for an out."

"Frankie, this is super weird. Maybe if it's meant for my birthday, it should wait until then?" He said weakly. He tried to pull his arm from her hand, and it came off still attached. The blue plaid manicure dug in through his lemon-yellow shirt, beginning to draw blood through the light material.

"No Jackson. This needs to happen now."

She pushed him backwards into a glass tank filled with clear, viscous liquid that smelt of vanilla essence. He tried in vain to claw at the glass, when he figured out he could breathe this stuff. He looked up to see she had put a lid on it, effectively trapping him.

"_Frankie! What the heck ghoul? Does this smell even come out of clothes?"_ He mouthed desperately. The tank was slowly raised, and he could see Frankie standing on the platform with a remote that looked like a modified playstation controller. Frankie's right hand, which he last remembered on his shirt, tapped the glass.

"You all alive in there? Voltage. Alright. This may sting a tad, but you'll get used to it in no time. Or not. Either way, we'll have you split up in a jiffy. PULL THE LEVER IGOR!" Frankie shrieked, striking a dramatic pose. Igor rolled an eye.

"Runs in the family… YESH MISHTRESH!"

The tank was suddenly charged full of bright blue electricity. Jackson felt as though his tendons were fire and every muscle was made of lead. Then an excruciating pulling began in his mind. The pulling was worse than anything. He screamed, but Frankie couldn't hear. Her eyes lit up and her bolts sparked as she watched a double image of Jackson appear, then stream through the separation tubes through to the other tank, where a blank body waited. The blank body (made from cloned material and without stitches) gradually turned blue, and the hair took on a definite red hue. Frankie ran a hand over where the face was forming, tears streaming down her face as she rested her cheek on the glass above her boyfriend's shoulder was.

"Finally I'll just be yours. I've never wanted to be shared. I just wanted you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When Jackson woke up, he was in his pajamas laid on Frankie's couch. His hair was wet and steamy, as if he'd showered. Remembering what had gone on in the basement, he prayed that it had been Mr. Stein or Holt that had changed him into his lemon yellow boxers. Wow. Holt. Did this mean he had a brother now, instead of an intrusive second personality? Weird. Wait. Had the invention even worked? He didn't feel any different. What had happened? Where was Frankie?

"Hi Jackson, the monitors showed you waking up. How do you feel?"

Speak of the devil and she shall appear. Jackson grimaced, "I feel awful actually. What the heck was that?"

Frankie flipped her hair from her face and perched on the arm of the couch. Jackson tried not to notice how cute her smile was as she looked at him.

"Well, you both seem okay, so could we put this whole incident behind us? I'd like to be friends again, if that's okay with you?" She said sweetly. Jackson raised his eyebrows. What.

"You want to be friends? You just forced me into an incredibly painful and risky … thingy… with no consent at all! And what do you mean "both"? Did it work?" His voice got higher and higher as he kept talking, until he was nearly shrieking at her. Had his brother been collaborating with her? That wasn't something Jackson wanted to think about right this second, or ever really.

"Well…"

"Yo bro, you're not taking this very well eh?" Holt leaned all over the doorway leading to the kitchen, holding a massive sandwich, "I mean, isn't this good for you? No fear of music and stuff now, and I took care of your girl problems for you"

While Holt laughed at his own joke, Frankie giggled along. Jackson's stomach sank. They had planned this entire thing. The temperature rose as his eyes filled with tears, and his glasses fogged up. Frankie was suddenly there, hand pressed to his forehead.

"Jackson, you're running a temperature!"

The temperature kept rising, and Jackson broke out into a feverish sweat in no time. His head felt like it was full of cotton wool, and when he tried to push Frankie off him, the world spun.

"Hey mummy-oh, how's it hanging? Yeah. No, no, Jackie-baby's fine. Well, actually not really. Nah, he's spazzing out on Frankie's couch. Yeah, we're not exactly- I can explain. Okay. Yup. See you in ten." Holt hung up and faced Frankie, "She's on her way. Sounds pissed for some reason."

"I'm sorry Jackson, we didn't realize how adversely this would affect you!" Frankie said, lying him back down and pulling the couch cover over him. Jackson stared at Holt.

"Wish I could be happier not to see you in my iCoffin, but frankly, I feel like crap." He stated, completely blank faced.

Holt shifted uncomfortably.

"Didn't think you'd be up for splitting if we suggested it, so yeah, sorry man." said Holt.

Jackson squinted at him, "From your videos, I thought you'd be less apologetic and more of a self-centred jerk."

"Uh, thanks?" Holt looked confused, "We thought it would be easier for you if you didn't know what was coming. I need my own body eventually bro, I didn't even feel like a real person half the time. Like, just a figment of some stoner's imagination."

"Wish I could relate, but my human rights were just violated by my brother and his girlfriend." Jackson choked up. Geez, why was it so hot in here? The windows were completely fogged up too now, condensation running down the glass. Frankie pulled at her wrist stitches.

"I mean really guys? Unwilling mind surgery was the only option?" He coughed, and something came up. Jackson realized he was shivering. He'd coughed up blood.

"Oh crap. Frankie Fine, dial up my mumster, she needs to get here faster." Said Holt, eyes widening at the blood, "Dude, you are sooo not allowed to die on us here."

"Gee, thanks Holt. Nice to know you care enough about me that you don't want me to die. Just to be tortured. Good that even you have limits."

"Shut up with the smart talk, stupid."

When their mother did arrive, they were relieved to see it was her "natural" state and not her Hyde out and about.

She was not as pleased to see them though.

"Okay," Mrs. Jekyll said, "Someone had better explain why I suddenly have two _separate_ sons."

Frankie looked up at the seriously unimpressed expression that glowered down at the three of them.

"Uh, congratulations? It's twins?" Frankie said sheepishly.

The talk was lengthy and convoluted, but their mum picked up on facts fast.

"So, basically, you plotted to split my sons up, collaborating with one and not the other, forced one of them into an experiment he didn't consent to or know about, and then flipped when he got sick after you ripped out half his soul?"

This conversation was clearly not going the way that Frankie and Holt had envisioned. She wasn't happy, and she seemed more and more upset the more they talked about the planning that had gone into the process.

Mrs. Jekyll stood there with her arms folded and a forbidding glare in her eye through their explanation.

Jackson was still raging a high temperature, and the room was a sauna with the heat he was giving off. Holt had haphazardly tried to justify their actions with "but we're in love" which had flown like a sad wingless rock with their mum. Frankie's parents had arrived home from work sometime in the middle of the talk, and were standing in the lounge room doorway. From their faces, she was going to cop it after the other family left.

"Get in the car Holt; we'll discuss this more at home. I want a word with Dr. and Mrs. Stein." She said, picking up her near comatose son in a fireman's lift. With a lingering glance at Frankie, Holt left. Mrs. Jekyll raised her eyebrows at Frankie, until she blushed darker green and went upstairs.

"I understand that this may not mean much under the circumstances, but we are horrified at our daughter's behaviour. We honestly thought that we had raised her with more sense. She will be severely dealt with for this. Is there anything we can do to try to make amends?" said Dr. Stein.

Mrs. Stein wrung her hands, and didn't even notice when her left wrist stitches snapped.

"I don't know what to say." She was clearly shocked, her bolts had burned her slick businesswomen's bob, frizzing and fraying the ends.

"I'm probably going to take this up with my lawyer, but I don't think I particularly want to press charges. I'll talk with Jackson abut that later. But I will most likely take out a Restraining Scroll on Frankie for my sons. You understand why?" Mrs. Jekyll stated evenly. Mrs. Stein gasped, Dr. Stein nodded solemnly.

Back in the car on the way home, Holt tried to apologize to them.

"I'm really sorry guys, I don't think I thought through what I was thinking-"

"Pretty obvious, Captain." slurred Jackson groggily from the passenger seat.

Their mum just stared straight ahead at the road.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Are you even listening to me? Why didn't you walk me home yesterday? There was an alarm I put on your iCoffin and everything. I cancelled your casketball game with Clawd so I know you didn't have plans after school." Cleo was busy jabbering and bristling prettily at Deuce, who wasn't really paying attention.

Deuce rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses.

Yeah, he knew she'd cancelled on Clawd, so he'd talked to Clawd in person to make sure the plans stayed planned. It was freaky how good Ghoulia was at hacking his iCoffin for Cleo. Deuce was so over this. He wondered why Clawd had been totally okay when he showed an interest in his girlfriend at the time and now he knew why.

Cleo was horrifically annoying.

That Overly-Attached-Girlfriend meme had nothing on her. He usually just nodded and hmmed along with her self-absorbed conversations lately, so he had taken up a new hobby. People watching, without moving his face from her direction. It was nearly funny how as long as he kept nodding she wouldn't realize that he was watching Robecca's Skulltimate-Rolleresque Parkour across the towers of Monster High, or keeping score with the casketball game out the window.

It was ridiculous that he was still with her, after realizing that he favoured the Greek in more ways than one. It had taken being publicly peer-pressured into dating this harpy for him to figure out he batted for the other team, and when he tried to come out to Cleo, she'd basically blackmailed him with it to keep him with her. He'd been suffering her company for way too long now.

"Yeah, sorry. It ran out of charge, and the last I knew I was still on with Clawd." Deuce said once he realized she was waiting for a response.

"Not cool Deuce. Why would you blow me off for him? Unless I need to be worried about how much time you spend with him lately?" She said teasingly. Her eyes were chips of ice though, so he knew she was furious.

"A bromance is a bromance, nothing more. Not all manster-love is gay y'know" he said, smiling easily. She couldn't really make an issue of this in public. It would make people think the wrong way of her, and affect her popularity. Was that all ghouls cared about these days? He wondered as she visibly pulled her head in.

"Fine. Then I'll allow you to make it up to me by walking me to Clawculus." She stood up and clapped her hands imperiously. His eye twitched, but he faked a laid-back grin and strolled with her to her next class.

Jackson heard the bell ring as he got out of his mum's car. Gah! Damnit!

"See you mum! Thanks for the lift!" He called out as he legged it to class.

"Look after yourself! Call me need to come home!" She called back. His mum beeped once and then pulled away. Looking at his dark grey watch he saw that it wasn't his first class that he was late for, it was his third. If only he hadn't had to argue so long to be allowed to go to school today. But his mum was being very protective since the experiment at Frankie's. They had to split the room, one half his, the other half Holt's. Holt was a lot easier to get along with now he wasn't in his mind. It was weird suddenly having a brother instead of a second personality, but it was okay. Hadn't heard from her since, and he was suspicious of that. He'd asked his mum if she'd called, but all she'd said Frankie hadn't.

His glasses started to fog up as he got inside the school. He couldn't remember his third class. With his glasses fogged up, he didn't see the only other person in the corridor until he ran into them.

"Ooof!"

"Hey normie, look where you're going!"

Oh no. It was Manny.

"Ewww, you touched me! Now I'll have normie germs! I'll have to stick you in quarantine until I feel better." said Manny menacingly. Jackson gulped. Maybe he should've just stayed home today. He didn't even have time to make a break for it before he was picked up by his collar and stuffed in the nearest locker. The locker clanged shut as Manny forced it shut, the metal warped from his grip making it impossible for Jackson to pry open.

As he heard Manny walk away, Jackson began to freak out. Being trapped in the small space reminded him of being pushed into the tank, and he started hyperventilating, his brain telling him he was drowning while shut in the dark, cramped locker. He couldn't see, his glasses were walls of white, blocking his view. He couldn't move his arms. As his panic heightened, so did his temperature. It was so high, the pages of the books in the locker began to curl, and the smell of curdled milk seeped sluggishly from the lunchbox.

Jackson burst into flame inside the locker. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt him at all. Unfortunately, the same could not be said of the locker. The already twisted door gave up and opened with a loud bang. Jackson didn't hear it, he was still in his mind. The contents of the locker burned into ash in seconds, the paint peeled from not only that locker, but the ones on either side as well. The bell rang signaling fourth period, and Jackson came back to himself.

The flames receeded, licking at the edges of his hair and out from under what remained of his clothes. He was seriously surprised, but gathered himself quickly when people began to mill around staring at him.

"Jackson? What happened? Are you okay?" said Deuce, who had just come from Dead Languages. Jackson started to flush, noticing how little clothing he was currently wearing. People were whispering about it already.

"Uh, no. Not really, no. Could you come with me to the sick bay?" Jackson asked Deuce. Deuce nodded, shook off his grey striped vest and handed it Jackson. Then the two set off towards the office.

"So I'm guessing that was new?" Deuce tried to lighten the mood with his tone, hoping Jackson would stop looking so scared of himself. True, it had been rather scary watching the normie flaming, but it had also been kind of awesome. Not that Deuce was going to say that he thought Jackson covered in flames was, well, hot as hell.

Jackson smiled at Deuce half-heartedly.

"Very. I think that I was always maybe a fire elemental, like Dad, but it was unconsciously locked in the part of my brain that had Holt in it. If that makes any sense at all."

"Makes sense to me. Doesn't look like you'll ever get stuck in a locker again, but Draculaura may flip her pigtails when she gets around to seeing her locker."

The boys chuckled a bit at that. The thought of what unearthly noise the tiny vampire would screech was kind of funny.

"Uh, I noticed Holt in Dead Languages today… How did that happen? I mean, weren't you two kind of, um, conjoined?" asked Deuce awkwardly. It wasn't that weird to ask. He and Jackson were friends after all, and everyone knew that he and Holt were two-for-the-price-of-one. When Jackson visibly paled beneath the ash, Deuce backtracked like he was moonwalking.

"Sorry man. Just thought it was weird. Which for here is saying something. You don't haave to tell me."

"Do you really want to know?" Jackson said quietly.

Deuce looked at him. He looked sad, rather than scared. "Yes."

So Jackson related what had happened in Frankie's basement, and the aftermath with their mum.

Jackson tried not to notice that his body temperature fluctuated with his emotions. It was kind of hard to though when Deuce's headsnakes were actively fighting over who got to bask on that side of his head though. He finished up by wondering allowed why Frankie hadn't contacted either of them after.

Deuce thought about what he'd just heard. What a nightmare. He might keep his distance from Cleo's friends for a bit. Unwillingly being a hamster for some crazy lady didn't sound cool at all.

A thought occurred to him.

"Have you asked your mum if she took out a restraining order on Frankie? She sounds mad enough to, for sure."

"I don't think a simple restraining order would stop Frankie."

"Simple?" Deuce's eyebrows raised, "They aren't simple. Restraining Scrolls are bad juju. Very bad juju. She may not even know you exist any more. You and Holt could both be unknowable to her now."

Jackson stared at Deuce. Deuce stared back, meeting his eyes through their glasses. He really liked the golden yellow of Jackson's eyes. He could lose himself in their honeyed depths if he let himself. Jackson noticed that Deuce was looking aty him differently. But how so? With … intent? Was that the word he was looking for?

"Are you okay Deuce?" he asked, concerned.

Deuce shook himself, rattling his snakes. Whoa. What was that?

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine," he grinned, "Should be asking yourself that. Are you right to go to fifth?"

"Fifth? You mean I missed Mad Science?! Argh! Now I'll need to grab Billy's notes. And his hand writing is half not there!"

Jackson massaged his temples, which had broken into little flames that danced on his glasses. As he lamented missing most of the day, Deuce's snakes tried to rub up against his face soothingly.

Deuce stood up. _What am I thinking? He asked himself. Jackson is my friend. I only see him like that, right? _He hushed his snakes and picked up his bag. _I need to get out of here before I try anything dumb._

"Come on Jackson, or did you want to miss Freakonomics as well?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

After a couple of days of breaking into fire, Jackson had little to no unsinged underwear. And there was no way he was taking his "Great Balls of Fire" (thanks Holt!) commando to school. Jackson sighed. Puberty was hard enough when he was just a normie. On the upside, spontaneous combustion dealt nicely with skin oil build-up.

No more acne, ever.

Weird how the transition was between human and monster. He'd suddenly had to stop thinking of as himself as "normal" and accept that everything was different now. He could almost forgive Holt for wanting out. It was so clawsome to be able to nap, and know that it was _just a nap_ and not someone running amok in your body.

And to finally be able to enjoy loud music. The first couple of times he's heard the stereo start up, he'd run from the room with his hands clapped to his ears, but Holt had helped him get over his nervousness of loud noises. Jackson had the sneaking suspicion that it was partly to help make up for the experimentation, and partly to chase him yelling lyrics while Jackson huddled under tables freaking out. Still. Listening to a full orchestral concert in surround sound was worth it.

Not to mention finally being able to take up music recommendations from his friends. Who knew that Venus's alternative pop/punk stuff sounded so fangtastic?

School certainly got better for him as well. Jackson wasn't discriminated against for being human any more, cept by Manny. Manny seemed to think he was "faking fire powers". No amount of burnt eyebrows and defensive damage to his fur could convince him. Stubborn as a bull, that minotaur.

But the other students made up for it.

Now that he wasn't out of place, he found it easier to talk to people, and even made some more friends, which not everyone was thrilled about.

Jackson frowned. What was up with Deuce? Ever since the locker incident, he'd been giving him odd, lingering looks. Jackson himself wore glasses, and knew how easy it was to fake attention when wearing them. He'd deliberately forced eye contact a couple of times, trying to see what the go was, but Deuce had just looked away hurriedly, his cheeks flushing. Maybe he was sick?

"Hey Deuce," Jackson jogged to catch up with him between classes, "You okay? You've been kind of… off lately?"

Deuce willed himself not to blush again as he turned to talk to Jackson. It had been kind of hard to not stare at him this last week. Even when he was stuffing his face at the Creepateria, or tripping and dropping everything, Jackson was gore-geous.

He didn't know how he'd missed it.

Those eyes, the way the yellow flashed in them when Jackson was interested in class; or the way his long, tapering fingers delicately pushed his glasses back up to his eyes. It was all so understatedly cute and precious, Deuce thought.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just things, y'know?" he replied. Things indeed. Cleo was steadily grating away at his last nerve.

"Bad things?" asked Jackson, concerned. He looked adorable with his eyebrows wrinkled like that. Deuce wanted to stroke his face, soothing his features, maybe lean in for a kiss-

A snake tickled Deuce's ear – _pay attention!_

"Nah, just Cleo-things. Think I need a break or something." He said quickly. Made sense, didn't it? It was almost always Cleo-things wrong. Totally not thinking his friend was cute. Even with the relieved smile and warm eyes Jackson had on right now, he was not thinking that his friend was handsome. No.

Jackson brightened up considerably. A break? He could help!

"Well-ll. When are you free next?" He offered, "I need to go shopping, and I seriously need some help."

Deuce tried to ignore his quickening heart rate. This sounded like a date to him.

"Help with what?"

"Uh… Clothes. I keep um. Burning everything? And I don't want to ask Holt or Heath, they're kind of… not someone I'd ever want to see my underwear." Jackson laughed, thinking about Holt trying to talk him into buying a mankini.

Deuce was seriously not okay. Did that mean he had a chance? But Jackson probably didn't mean it that way at all. Still, the butterflies started up in his stomach, and his snakes were writhing happily.

"So you want to find flame-retardant jocks? Good idea. That way, you'll never completely be naked after a flame-on." He chuckled to show he was joking, trying to play it cool. "But you may also want to find other clothes as well. You could catch a cold, running around nearly nude."

Jackson flamed red, but only in the cheeks. His glasses cracked from the sudden heat.

"Ahh, damn. Still getting used to it. The flames are hard to keep in. At least something seems to like it," Jackson gestured at Deuce's hair, which was trying to bask in the afterglow. Deuce didn't even try to stop them any more, it happened so often. He had noticed however, that the snakes didn't bask in just anyone's fire, and they preferred Jackson's blushes to most other heat. He tried not to dissect that in his mind too much.

"Still, you have a point. Is there some kind of fire-warden Hot Topic that sells stuff I might like?" asked Jackson.

"Ha. Hot Topic. I see what you did there. But no, there's an actual clothes shop, and they make to order. They try to keep the prices low too, as most of their customers are teenagers. You may still want to ask your mum for your pocket money early though, as you can't run around free-ballin' till the new clothes come in." said Deuce.

"Eh. No one noticed when I "ran around free-ballin'" before, I doubt fire power would make them realize it now." replied Jackson flippantly, completely blank-faced. Deuce dropped his pencil case. _What?!_

"Bahaha! Got you! You should see your fa-" Jackson turned to Deuce grinning, then stopped. Deuce was blushing so furiously, Jackson could feel the heat from where he was. He hadn't realized he'd dropped his pencil case either. With his mouth hanging open, he looked more like a gargoyle than a gorgon.

"You sure you're okay Deuce? You don't have to come if you're not well" He reached up to take his temperature. What was the resting temp of gorgons again? Gosh, Deuce had such a nice face. Good bones. The medicinal touch turned into more of a lingering caress as Jackson ran his hand from his forehead to his cheek. Deuce jumped at his hand, as if he'd burned him.

"Ah, sorry! Did I sting you? Didn't think I was flaming." apologized Jackson awkwardly. If he wasn't before, he certainly was now. Weird. Why had he done that? Jackson looked at his hand, confused.

"Uh… No, no, that's okay. I was just… surprised to hear you say that?" Deuce spoke as if he was unsure of what he was saying. Jackson made a face at him. Least he wasn't the only one being weird.

"You'd think I had no sense of humor, the way you reacted then. Cut deep, man." said Jackson playfully.

"Ha, nah. I know that's not the case," Deuce looked into Jackson's face. Jackson could see the outline of his iris through his glasses. What colour were his eyes without the protective lenses?

"I need to check with Cleo, but should be free to go after school on Wednesday?" Deuce said.

"Hey? Go to what?" asked Jackson, suddenly puzzled. Wednesday?

Deuce laughed, "To go jock-shopping, genius! Where else?"

"Oh yeah. Okay, sure. I'm pretty much free everyday anyways. Thanks, Deuce" smiled Jackson.

Deuce smiled back.

The tardy bell suddenly broke them both into frowns, reminding them that school wasn't over, and that it was only Monday.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Cleo was most unimpressed when she couldn't find Deuce for the next two days. She hadn't been able to hold his attention at all on Monday, and on Tuesday he was fanging out with his bloodies near the casketball courts both lunches. When Wednesday crept over the horizon line, she was ready and waiting by his locker.

Only to not see him.

Deuce had picked up on her rage vibes Monday afternoon and avoided her company like the plague. Which it felt like anyway, hanging out with her, he mused. It was suffocating, sick-making and bored him to death. On second thoughts, having the plague would be preferable to fanging out with Cleo any time, but especially today, when he had plans with Jackson. Deuce knew that she'd probably stage an ambush at his locker. So he'd taken everything he needed for that day's classes home with him, and just lugged the textbooks around all day.

It was really hard to not think about Jackson. While avoiding Cleo for the last couple of days, he'd used the time to try and see if he looked at his other male friends "that way". Knowing he was gay and knowing what he found attractive in other people were different things. You can know you prefer a broad chest over soft breasts and not know what exactly it is that is so attractive to you.

Sneaking a peek at Clawd's ass during casketball had just been weird and completely unarousing. The reverse, if anything. Furry butts of overly-energetic wolves were not a turn-on then. Good.

However, being on the opposing team from Jackson and accidently brushing his bare bicep as he stole the ball from the unusually athletic nerd made him tingle all over. He hadn't been able to hold a dribble all day. Clawd had picked up on it and tried to ask about it, but Deuce didn't want to talk about these feelings to anyone just yet. They felt special and he needed to think about them some more on his own. Skin vs. shirts had been right out. The moment Jackson had taken off his shirt, Deuce had to go and sit down.

By the time Phys Dead had rolled around on Wednesday, Deuce was exhausted. When he found out it was skins vs. shirts casketball again, he pleaded out and sat glumly on the bench.

Jackson noticed Deuce sitting uncomfortably on the bleachers, and after the second half came and sat down next to him, toweling off the sweat he'd worked up.

"Not in the mood?" Jackson asked casually. Maybe if he tried to ask around the actual problem Deuce would talk about what had been bothering him lately. Deuce was getting pretty distant these days.

Deuce jumped. Not in the-? That's half the problem! Wait. There's no way he meant it like that.

"Yeah," he said, breathing calmly, "Casketball is not what I want to do today."

"Still on for the maul this afternoon? I get if you just want to go home and chill. Or bask, considering you're cold-blooded." said Jackson, drying out his hair and peeking up through his mussed fringe.

Deuce's heart thumped against his ribs. Jackson looked a little wild, glowing yellow orbs peeking through spiky dyed-yellow and black. Like a cheeky puppy wanting to play.

"Uh. Yeah, we're still on. I really need to get out of my house." Deuce cleared his throat. He really did. His mother was a lawyer, and he could count on one hand the amount of times she'd been home that month. Urgh.

"If you want, I could come over after if you just don't want to be alone?" Jackson said. It was sad how alone Deuce was sometimes. Maybe it was just his absent mother getting to him lately? If coming over to study would help him feel more okay with being home, Jackson could do that.

Deuce smiled, knowing exactly where the sentiment was coming from. As friend-zoned as he knew he was, there was no way he was going to pass up time with Jackson alone.

"Sure. So, maul, clothes, dinner, home then?" He offered, "You could stay the night if you want?"

Jackson perked up. He'd been kind of avoiding his room since he'd started sharing the space with Holt. There was something about his brash, obnoxious twin that influenced the entire room, making him feel unwelcome. Not to mention the "I'm-not-talking-to-you" war Jackson had going on with Holt at the moment.

"Yeah, clawsome. I'll text mum to let her know," said Jackson, taking out his iCoffin.

"I seriously do not understand how ghouls don't get lost in here," muttered Deuce, "I mean, the walls and shops move every few days! I lose the food court half the time, and that's where the door is."

Jackson chuckled at his friend, feeling slightly less bad about the shopping expedition.

"That's one of the good things about being separated, I remember things better now. I think it's 'cause my mind's more intact? I dunno. Either way, finding things is easier."

"Okay, can you find a shop called Dante's Inferno? It should be on the seventh floor down, but it moves between all seven floors. It's usually next to Lilith's Boutique and Cerberus."

After looking at the "U R HERE" map by the doorway, Jackson pointed, "There!"

"Alright! Let's see.."

Watching Deuce read colour-coded maps was kind of funny, thought Jackson. He had to try and glance around the sides of his sunglasses and guess at a lot of the more similar ones, like red and orange.

"No, over here," Jackson said, pointing at the purple icon on the map,"That's blue."

He had to lean rather close to the gorgon to point, and doing so, noticed that Deuce was pink again. It actually made his green snakehawk look more vivid, thought Jackson, twirling a snake that had reached out to him around one finger. They were adorable, hissing at each other in jealousy over who was getting stroked.

"Hey, can you stop? It kind of tickles." Said Deuce, batting his hand away. The contact made Jackson's heart throb unexpectedly. Huh. He would have to think some more on that later.

Jackson playing with his snakes had made Deuce rather antsy to get this trip over and done with. They found the shop in record time and after quickly checking with the assistant, Jackson tried on some pre-made clothes. Deuce was pleasantly surprised to see he only took two outfits in to the dressing room, rather than disappearing in with a month's worth like Cleo did. He was a lot quicker about getting out than her too.

"What do you think?" Jackson stepped out shyly, "Not used to asking for clothes opininons, so be nice."

"You look… cute."

He really did. The fitted shorts and shirt made him look slimmer, and outlined his shoulders better than his old one. It also made his neck look more vulnerable and just a bit longer. Deuce was thinking fondly of running his fingers along his collar and kissing Jackson right _there_ below his ear.

"Ha. Is that a good thing for a guy?" said Jackson, flushing a little.

"Maybe?" shrugged Deuce. He couldn't really say yes or no, either would be bad.

"Hmm. 'Kay," Jackson went back in to the dark depths of the dressing room.

"What about this?" Jackson asked, coming out the second time. He wore straight-cut leather-look jeans and an eggshell blue button-up.

"I like both these things, don't think I'll wear them together though. But I need more colours in my wardrobe than grey and yellow I suppose. I feel like I'm fading into the background with Holt in his bright and me in pastels."

"Maybe lean away from the blue then? I mean, it looks great, but if you're trying for bright…? I don't think that would suit you though, no offence." offered Deuce. Hopefully Jackson could take constructive commentary better than Cleo.

He could.

"Well, yeah, but I like this blue," He pinched at the hem a bit, "What about the pants?"

Jackson turned around and looked at his back in the mirror, pushing out his chest as he turned.

_What a perv I'm turning_ into, thought Deuce as he admired Jackson's physique. He looked up from checking out Jackson's pants to meet his eyes in the mirror.

_Oh, crap. Did he see that? _

_Was he just checking me out? But I did ask him to help me pick out clothes…?_Jackson thought, confused.

He was more confused about the fact that he felt kind of happy about Deuce checking him out then the fact that he caught him doing so. _Maybe I like him? It's not exactly unusual for guys to like other guys. What if Frankie 'turned me off women'?_ He chuckled at that one.

Deuce caught the chuckle and full-on blushed. Ah, man. He was so embarrassed.

"Um, you done? I kind of want to go home and eat, it's expensive too eat here." He said, "We could grab a catalogue, you can order over the internet now you know what sizes of theirs you are?"

"Good idea, I'm starved. You're cooking, right?" said Jackson, turning from the mirror and starting on his shirt buttons.

Anything to get him out of here and not undressing in front of him.

"Sure. Mac and cheese?"

"You know it! You spoil me so," grinned Jackson. He raced back into the dressing room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The walk home was pleasant, Deuce trying to forget about perving on his friend by bringing up music. Jackson was super keen for any music recommendations now he wouldn't black out from it, and he had a lot to catch up on.

"What do you mean, you've never heard of ACDC?! Oh, I suppose that's not reeeally unusual. But still. Give it a go when we get back to my place while we study?" offered Deuce. Jackson smiled. He wasn't forgetting the look Deuce had given him, but he could wait to bring it up.

"Sure thing, what do you need to cover anyway?"

"Uhh, probably just the entirety of Mad Science, and most of Clawculus…" Deuce fiddled with a snake, "You know why they call it 'Mad' Science right? Because you'd have to be mad to understand any of it!"

"I suppose you're right," Jackson laughed, "What are you implying about me, hey?"

Deuce ignored the tingles from where Jackson had punched him lightly on the shoulder.

The normie was strangely confident today. It was good to see, thought Deuce. Since shopping, he'd been joking, smiling, happy. It was a stark contrast to what he'd been with Holt in bodily residence.

"You seem better," Deuce remarked.

"What does that mean?" Jackson's eyes narrowed, "Better than what?"

"Better than "Jack-olt/Hockson". When you were half there. You look more… there."

"Thanks?"

" It'd be good to have you here all the time" mused Deuce. He pinked slightly at how that could be taken, but when he glanced over, Jackson was smiling.

"It's good to be here all the time. I feel like a real person, not a crazed figment of my own imagination. I mean, I was seriously thinking stuff like – what if Holt is meant to be the main personality? What if I'm a mistake or something?" Jackson shrugged, "It's amazing to be able to do what I want."

"Wear what you want, be where you want, see who you want to see… Reminds me. What about Frankie?"

He didn't want to ask. This carefree, confident Jackson still hung up on some crazy minty who'd showed him some sugar then split him in two? But he had to ask. What if Jackson was still crushing on her like an elephant with a melon-smashing fetish? _Don't_ _think_ _about_ _that_.

"Honestly? I was over that before I followed her into that lab. Way over. I mean really, how hard is it to pick who's more attractive between me and Holt? I mean, I'm clearly the hotter brother," Jackson joked, lighting a fingertip like a lighter and winking.

"Yeah." Deuce agreed. Was that weird to say as a friend? Jackson had looked at him oddly, so maybe. Eep.

"Sides, I'm beginning to think she wasn't my type anyway."

"What? What is your type then?"

"Not sure. Still deciding. I think it needs to be researched and experimented with thoroughly."

Deuce rolled his eyes, totally missing the hinting tone at the end of the sentence.

"Typical you, science geek."

"So if you add this part, and divide that by this-"

"I get it! Then you find this bit and-!"

Jackson stretched out and yawned.

"Awesome. Does this mean food now?" He grinned. He did so love not having to cook his own food. It wasn't that he couldn't, he just liked the idea of someone wanting to share their food with him. Like how no one shared their lunch with him in primary after their first music lesson. Ouch. He actually got why that was now.

"Sure, I suppose. I think after this I owe you extra cheese with your mac" smiled Deuce, leaning backward on his bed. Jackson watched him lean. His shirt rode up a little, displaying smooth, pale skin. _Deuce has nice definition on his abs,_ thought Jackson, _must be from all that casketball. _He startled himself when he unconsciously reached out.

Luckily, Deuce was enjoying his leaning with his eyes closed and missed the heated look Jackson shot at his hemline. _Maybe I'm just checking him out because I caught him doing so to me? At least I'm sneakier._

"You don't want extra cheese?" Deuce said, opening his eyes.

"Always and forever!" declared Jackson, bolting to his feet, "To the kitchen!"

Thank god for obvious derailings of thought!

_His voice sounded weird,_ thought Deuce. _What was up?_

Jackson was sitting at the island bench in the Gorgon's super impressive kitchen trying to act nonchalant. The saucepans on the magnetic stovetop would've cost him his pocket money for five years! Or near-abouts. He didn't want to think about it too much. Deuce was wearing a white apron with frilly edges and "Kiss the Cook" embroidered on it in baby pink chain stitch. When Jackson raised an eyebrow, Deuce shrugged.

"Mine's in the wash, this is my mum's."

"I never remember you wearing an apron to cook before?"

"I wasn't wearing new pants before," said Deuce, stroking the side of his jeans fondly.

"You could just take them off."

Deuce stared at him.

"U-uh. I didn't mean it like that!" Jackson protested, images of a half-naked Deuce cooking in a frilly apron descending in droves, "I just meant get changed!"

"I kind of like the apron though…" muttered Deuce. He liked the way Jackson looked so adorably awkward at his slip-up. Maybe there was hope for a 'them' after all? Well, maybe if he wasn't with a Cleo. He shuddered and dropped the glass casserole dish. He was not looking forward to when she caught him. The dish fell, shattering on the floor, tiny shards flying everywhere.

"Are you okay?" Jackson was suddenly there, hand on his back. Deuce pushed him away.

"Dude! You'll get glass in your feet!"

Deuce stepped towards the sink, intent on finding the dustbrush and tray, and clutched his foot instead, yelping.

"Listen to your own advice, genius!" said Jackson, coming back over, "Just stay still"

Deuce watched as Jackson cleared up the broken dish and put the pieces in the bin.

"Now, give me your foot? I was at Hoodude's the other day, so I'm totally used to this"

"Hoodude's? When?" asked Deuce, letting him take his bleeding foot.

"You were out with Cleo, and Heath was busy. I was bored, and you know how much Hoodude wants to hang out with people. So we went to his and played video games. He sucks at Mario." replied Jackson. Deuce was a little jealous. They'd never played Mario.

"And how does that involve glass?" asked Deuce, voice annoyed.

"Hoodude is Hoodude, and the room had windows." Jackson laughed. Deuce scowled.

"Jackson, do you have fun when we hang out?" He asked suddenly. Jackson blinked.

"Yeah, or I wouldn't hang out with you so much. Where is this coming from?"

"Well, I didn't know you and Hoodude were friends…"

"It's hard not to like him. He's nice, but clumsy. Makes people want to look after him a little. And he gets picked on, like how I used to be. It's nothing like our friendship." He smiled.

Friendship. That word. Argh.

"What's our friendship like then?"

"Seriously? Are you that jealous? It was one afternoon! I didn't even stay for dinner! Jeez, Deuce. I'm not your girlfriend." Jackson said, pulling the last sliver of glass from Deuce's foot. Deuce grabbed his wrist, lowering his foot to the floor.

They were just standing in his kitchen, Deuce holding his wrist.

"Deu-"

Deuce kissed him. At first it was just a gentle, tentative pressing of lips to lips. When Jackson didn't pull away, and pressed back a little, Deuce moved his lips and deepened it. The snakes slithered through Jackson's hair, rubbing his scalp. Jackson nipped Deuce's lower lip and Deuce moaned a little, opening his mouth to let Jackson in. Deuce had wound one arm around Jackson, while his other hand had gone to the back of Jackson's neck. Jackson started to heat up, flames licking the edges of his hair, his glasses fogging.

The apron caught alight, shocking them both out of what they were doing.

Deuce ripped it off over his head and flung it in the sink, turning on the tap. They stared at it mutely, trying to think about what had happened.

"Um." Jackson said, breaking the silence, "Did you just…"

"I think I did," said Deuce. What had he done?

"But you have Cleo?"

Interesting how he side-stepped the whole 'wait-we're-both-men' thing.

"That's uh, not exactly what it seems?"

"Riiight." Jackson rolled his eyes and pulled away from the sink. He sat back down at the island bench, crossing his arms on the benchtop.

"It's fangtastic that you're not flipping your flames right now." Deuce remarked, still staring at the now sodden apron. His mum was going to spit chips of granite when she saw this.

"Well, with all the different things I see at school everyday, homophobia never really seemed to come into it." said Jackson thoughtfully, "but does this mean we're a thing? I mean, I never even kissed Frankie."

Oh. Oh, oh. It had been his first kiss. And he had seemed to like it! Deuce inwardly

cheered.

"Wait. There's still a Cleo." Jackson said darkly, "This means you just cheated."

Not where he wanted this to go.

"Not what it seems! Really! She's blackmailing me into dating her."

"Get lost."

"No, no seriously."

"With what? What has she got on you?" Jackson asked skeptically. He looked so pissed off.

"That. I mean, this. Y'know, my… uh. Tendencies?"

Jackson stared at him, not getting it.

"I'm gay!"

Jackson just stared at him again.

"You go to a school where ghouls sometimes have teeth in their armpits and a werewolf can moult in the swimming pool, _where people can ooze acne into your lunch by accident,_ and you're worried about other people knowing you like men? And you're not joking?" Jackson sighed, running a hand through his hair, "You're just not taking this seriously huh? Man. I didn't think that after everything that's happened since last week that my beast friend would mess around with me this way."

Deuce reached out to put a hand on his shoulder, but Jackson shrugged it off.

"That's not-"

"Leave me alone." Jackson marched back into Deuce's room, grabbed his bag, and left.

Deuce sat there in the kitchen. This situation was way too much for him right now. His mum's apron was charred and soggy, his beast friend and crush had just walked out after misunderstanding him, _he'd just kissed Jackson_, and Cleo was staking out his locker everyday between periods.

Wow.

How did this get so messed up so quick?

He really needed to sort things out with Cleo.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

_**Forgive the shortness and lack of Jeuce in this, I have a lot coming up to deal with :/**_

_**Will try to update before Christmas, so fingers crossed! Thanks for the favourites, by the way! Totally didn't think this would get as much support as it has :) **_

* * *

><p>Jackson arrived home, having walked off his anger. Once he really thought about it, he could see where Deuce was with his thinking. At the same time though, he knew he had a point. Draculaura and Clawd dating set off a racial feud, and simply saying "no" to women wasn't as bad as that. He flopped down on his bed, still imagining the feeling of Deuce's lips on his. That had been special. But did Deuce even really like him that way, or was he just sick of Cleo or something? Urgh.<p>

"Uhh, hey man. What's the go, bro?"  
>No. Jackson did not want to handle Holt right now.<br>"I'm fine Holt. Go away," he sighed, slapping a hand over his eyes. Jeez, he so wished he could just ignore his brother like he used to.  
>"I kinda need a favor." At least Holt's voice sounded awkward asking that.<br>"You need a favor? I'm sorry- what?" Jackson sat upright, "Is this another experiment? I mean really, you don't tend to demand easy things from me, you jerk."  
>"Dude, I apologized for that."<p>

Jackson raised his eyebrows.

"I'm still sorry about how that ended up. Speaking of, that brings me to my issue." Holt gulped, "Ah, have you heard from Frankie?"

Jackson's eyebrows disappeared into his floppy fringe.

"No. No, and I'm really glad of that. Why? I thought this whole thing was so you could-"  
>"Well, yeah. But she hasn't spoken to me since, and when I try to talk to her, it's like she sees right through me. Can you come with me to ask Mama about it?"<br>"Mama. Why not Mum?" said Jackson, beginning to sweat. Mama Hyde was not to be trifled with.  
>"C'mon hotpants. You're the smart one here. Who's more likely to look into vengeance curses or warding of mystical doomedness? Not Mum." Holt looked horrified at his own suggestion. He clearly did not want to talk to his "other mother" either. Jackson frowned.<p>

"Fine. But you owe me. You owe me double, for this and that lab-shit. When are we doing this?"

"Now?"

They followed their noses to the kitchen, were they found Mum Jekyll stirring a cauldron on the stove.  
>"Oh hey boys. It's always so odd seeing you next to each other" she smiled, "You two okay with Spooketti for dinner?"<p>

Holt fidgeted nervously. Jackson walked over to the bench and sat down, crossing his arms on the benchtop.  
>"Yeah, sure."<br>She turned back to the stove, humming and adding basil to the thick tomatoey sauce.  
>"Hey mum, have you heard from Frankie at all? Or the Stein's?" asked Holt, in his best oh-god-don't-look-at-me voice.<p>

Oh god, she looked at him.

"No, can't say I have sweetums," replied Mum, venom dripping from every word. Who knew 'sweetums' could sound like a threat? The boys shivered. Mum Jekyll's hands had taken on a blueish tinge.  
>"Why do you ask?" She said casually, turning back to the stove. Her knuckles had gone white from gripping the spoon.<br>"Well, I hadn't heard from her since the, uh, thing? And I was kind of wondering if yo-"  
>Points to Holt- his voice wavered like a choirboy with puberty issues, but he was still in the kitchen so far. He'd gulped when heer grip had broken the spoon and gone all speechless though.<br>"Was wondering if you and Mama had done something" finished Jackson, backing up Holt. Yes, he hated what they'd done to him, but you can't pick your family.

Holt looked at him gratefully.

Mama took the pot off the stove with a bang that could startle mountains. Mum had grown three times her height and twice as large around. Her skin was a deep, indigo blue, when she swiveled and growled at the brothers.

"What the flying hell do you think you're asking?! How dare you think you can QUESTION ME LIKE THAT!" Mama shrieked. Holt bolted back to Jackson, putting the bench between them.  
>"OF COURSE I FREAKING DID SOMETHING! She split my baby in two! WHO DOES THAT? That little peppermint patchwork is just lucky I got home before I got seriously angry. What kind of mother wouldn't take legal action after that mess? Jackson was a fucking wreck Holt. Did you even THINK about your brother?! You're supremely lucky he was the elemental- a normie couldn't have handled that. One of my babies nearly died!"<p>

Her voice ricocheted off the walls, cracking windows and setting all the dogs on the street off. Mama had the stance of a sumo wrestler ready to throw someone.

Holt had gone a very delicate shade of pale blue.

Jackson coughed a bit, scared. While he knew intellectually that Mama would never intentionally hurt either of them, he also remembered being a small child terrified at the monster that had 'eaten' his mum.  
>"W-we're not questioning that, we just want to know what happened?" He said, cringing.<p>

The monstrous matron sighed.

"Honey, I got a Restraining scroll taken out on her. You don't have to sound so scared Jackie, I made sure she'd never hurt either of you again."  
>"What's a Restraining s-scroll?"asked Holt, hands up defensively. Mama glared.<br>"Ms. Gorgon set it up. Basically, I bullied the Steins into providing some DNA of that ragdoll's – you know how weird girls are about brushing hair and leaving it by the sink? Eugh. We agreed to drop all charges as long as she went along with it. The best thing is, she doesn't even know you exist now!" Mama was clearly thrilled. Holt was horrified, and Jackson wasn't keen on it either.  
>"But how does that solve anything?" He demanded, getting upset. Mama switched the glare to him, like redirecting a laser beam.<br>"It simply means that green bitch will never be a problem again. You're both unknowable to her. Get over it."  
>The colour started to subside, and Mum's pleasant dinner-conversation tone took over.<p>

"Boys! Dinner's ready!"


End file.
